


I am dying

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lando is dramatic but Luke loves him anyway, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Lando has the flu.This is the worst thing that has ever happened to him.There is nothing heroic about the flu.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	I am dying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts).



“I am dying”, Lando declared, followed by a sneeze. Miserably he wrapped his blanket more tightly around himself while ignoring Luke’s soft laughter from the kitchen which meant that he was more amused than sympathetic to Lando’s situation. “Tell my people I want a statue, no, two statues. One on Bespin and the other one in the capital.”

“Any other last requests, your highness?” Luke grinned as he stuck his head out of the kitchen. 

“A state funeral and a competition in my honour. The winner gets the Falcon.”

“The Falcon is Han’s ship.”

“Technically it’s my ship. I just let Han borrow it - long-term.”

“Does Han know that?”

“He better”, Lando murmured under his breath before having to sneeze again. He hadn’t had a cold in ages but it seemed that it had caught up with him with a vengeance. His body felt as if his muscles had been replaced with wool, his head felt as if it had been spiked with nails and his sore throat and blocked nose made breathing a chore at best.

Lando buried deeper into the blankets. He couldn’t shake the constant shivering, as if someone was pouring ice water down his bones.

Finally, Luke reappeared from the kitchen, carrying a steaming bowl of soup and a spoon that he set down in front of Lando.

Lando sniffed the soup suspiciously and took a sip. “Are you trying to poison me to put me out of my misery?”

“It’s a remedy from home. It’s meant to be made with womp rat meat but I couldn’t find any.”

Lando gave Luke a long, sceptical look until Luke cracked a smile. “You’re not funny.”

Luke laughed softly under his breath, wrapped his arm around Lando’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to his hair. “You love me anyway.”

Lando made some kind of noise in the back of his throat as he was eating the soup. It was a good soup, very hot and spicy and Lando could feel some of the warmth return to his body.

“How do you feel?” Luke asked after Lando had finished the soup and set the bowl down.

“Miserable”, Lando replied, drawing the blanket closer around himself with an involuntary shiver.

Luke touched his forehead – Lando was running hot but not feverish hot anymore, thank the stars.

“I hate being sick.”

“I know.”

“And it’s so undignified”, Lando complained. “A blaster bolt is something to brag about but the common cold? Give me one heroic tale about that.”

Luke laughed softly, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his hair. “I promise not to tell anyone that the great Lando Calrissian had even had a hair out of place while suffering from the flu.”

“You better not. I must look dreadful.”

“You do.”

Lando glared at him, which was ruined by him having to sneeze and then blowing his nose. “I’m filing for divorce.”

“We’re not married.”

“Then we’ll do that first, as soon as I’m better, then I divorce you.” The soup must have helped a little bit because he was starting to feel pleasantly warm inside, which made him sleepy. Luke was warm as well, so Lando decided to lean his head against Luke’s shoulder, nuzzling the crook of his neck. His eyelids were very heavy so he closed them and felt Luke tugging the blanket around them both more closely.

“I can’t wait”, Luke’s soft reply was the last thing Lando heard before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
